Talk:Earth 93/@comment-34521441-20180227041129/@comment-34521441-20180228013711
Those are some interesting questions. I like the idea about a long complicated history of conflcit, similar to how cultures interacted in our history. I suggest that all three species claim the Underground, especially the area around the Deepsea. Furthermore, I suggest they all adapted to different environments/ecosystems. I'm not certain yet what the environment should be for the Trolls and Goblins, but I have a few ideas that we can probably eventually make work. Goblins Small, quick, and clever. This makes me think that Goblins should originally be a race of scavengers. I figure that they were scavengers for Dwarves and Trolls, and maybe were even kept as pets like dogs. That would explain centuries of racism. I think they should be reptilian. That would help distinguis them from dwarves. They should probably be fast and clever where the dwarves are strong and honorable. Also, a cool power that would fit with the Goblins could be wall climing like geckos. It would fit with their reptilian nature, and their quick nature. Trolls They are very big and clearly predator/combat oriented. This suggests they adapted to an ecosystem with an abundance of large prey they had to hunt and compete for. I don't want to go the Terry Pratchet living statues route, but I do like the idea that other races think that's what they are. Maybe they evolved for colder conditions and are thus cold to the touch and very heat efficent. I like the idea that trolls might be so ridiculously patient that they can stand still for so long that they are mistaken for statues. This would fit with their predator aspect. I figure that Trolls must have evolved in an ecosystem in which their was both prey they had to fight, justifying their moments of agression, and prey that was so fast that they had to ambush, justifying patince and stony camaflouge. Holy S**t Moment Wait a second, I just realized, if we estabished that Goblins are quick, and dwarves are fighty, then we just described the exact qualities of the Troll prey.... Oh that could work. Maybe Trolls were originaly shorter and less strong. They preyed on herbivores of the Deep Sea Caverns. The Dwarves had a pre-agricultural independant civilization before they discovered the trolls. The Goblins adapted to be scavnegers to both civilizations. When the three all came into contact the Trolls adapted to eat the Dwarves and Goblins, becoming better fighters and better ambushers for each type of prey. I like the idea of the Goblins resenting pet status, so I suggest that all current living goblins are the descendnats of those Goblins domesticated by the Trolls. I suggest that around the time agriculture was developed the Dwarves became better able to defend themselves and the Goblins began an uprising. The Dwarves hate the Trolls because they preyed on them for centuries. The Trolls consider the Dwarves inferior upstarts who took the Deep Sea awat from them. The Trolls regard Goblins as little more than cattle while the Goblins obviously hate the trolls for treating them like animals. The Dwarves see the Goblins as scavengers and theives and probably have some examples of atrocities in their early history to justify later hatred, while the Goblins resent the Dwarves for not helping them and not letting them have land on the Deepsea, the Goblins consider themsleves to be the ones that history never gave a real chance to. Plus, when agriculture is invented they all need access to the limited area that borders the Deep Sea because that's the best place to grow food. Side Note: I like the idea that Dwarves have their own Adam and Even story and consider the Deep Sea to be a holy land. 'Thoughts? ' Should the other races have their own slightly less developed / just different ecosystems that they live in while trying to take the Deep Sea? Are there any other qualties, powers, or charecteristics we want to give the Trolls and Goblins? Should the Trolls still secretly have herds of domesticated Dwarves and Goblins? It's a bit dark but it could lead to some intereting conflict... Also, we have a lot of conflict surrounding the edges of the Deep Sea, should there be any sentient creatures who are from or live under the Deep Sea?